


Conceptions: Persuasion

by maddiec24



Series: Conceptions [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Chris uses his powers of persuasion on Toby.





	Conceptions: Persuasion

"Do I smell your chili?" Toby asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen.

Chris smiled and went to hug his tired husband. "Yep, your favorite. Ready to eat?"

"Yes. Chris, I didn't think today would ever end. With Dad spending less time at the office, I'm a lot busier."

"Just wait until he retires."

"Don't even say it. Where's Harry?"

"Staying over at his friend Dylan's."

"Did you make sure they're being chaperoned?"

Chris merely gave Toby his familiar "For Chrissakes, Toby" look.

"Sorry, I know you did."

"It's okay. Come on, baby, let's eat."

Chris had been the one to stay home with the kids while Toby worked. It was a job he took seriously. He had a little help from Bonnie and Victoria, but he had done most of it on his own. Since Harry was older now, Chris had taken a part time job at a used motorcycle dealership. He helped to fix up the bikes, as well as helping out with sales.

After dinner, Chris ran Toby a bath and let him relax and soak for a while, then came in to wash his hair for him, massaging his scalp.

"Oh, God that feels good," Toby said. "If I were a cat, I'd be purring."

Chris laughed. "Lean forward and I'll get your back."

"What did I do to deserve all this attention?"

"Well, I love you, and I know it's been rough for you lately."

Chris took his time washing Toby's back as his tired lover groaned in satisfaction. "Come on, let's get you out before you wrinkle."

Toby got out of the tub and let Chris dry him, then lead him to bed.

"Lie down, baby, I'll give you a massage."

"That sounds good."

Chris went to work on Toby's shoulders, kneading the tight, tense muscles.

"Better?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yes, that was great, Chris. But you seem to have caused another development."

Toby rolled over, his erection evident.

Chris laughed. "That's the kind of development I like. Here, let me help you with that."

Chris, who was very familiar with the places Toby liked to be touched, and licked, and sucked, applied himself and soon had Toby writhing in pleasure. Chris delighted in the moans and whimpers he was causing.

"Chris, fuck me now, please, I need you inside me," Toby pleaded.

"All right, baby," Chris said, reaching into the night stand for lube.

Toby took it from him and spread lube in his hand, then reached for Chris's hard cock, slicking it with the lube, making him moan.

"Fuck me now, Chris. I want it hard," Toby said, his voice rough with desire as he got to his knees.

"Aw, shit, Toby," Chris groaned as he was confronted with his lover's gorgeous ass.

Chris thrust quickly inside, Toby moaning in pleasure and a little pain as Chris's thick cock filled him.

"Like that, Chris, fuck, like that!"

Chris fucked Toby hard, the room filled with Toby's gasps and whimpers, as he pushed back, meeting each thrust.

"Toby," Chris said as he realized his climax was imminent, "make yourself come for me, baby."

Toby jerked himself off, shrieking Chris's name as he came, Chris chanting "Love you Toby" as he spurted deep inside the man he loved. Chris eased himself out, and used the discarded bath towel to clean them up.

"Just when I think sex can't get any better for us, you surprise me," Toby said as he settle into Chris's waiting arms.

"It's all you, baby. You get me so fuckin' hot."

They lay there for a while, listening to each other breathe, until Toby said, "This is nice, you know?" as he snuggled closer.

"Whatta you mean?"

"Well, I love the kids, but I love when we can... just let go, you know?"

"I know, Tobe. But the house seems so empty without them here."

"Yeah," Toby said, pain creeping into his voice.

"Don't do that," Chris admonished.

"What?"

"You're feeling guilty about Holly again."

"It's my fault, Chris. If I'd been there for her, if I wasn't an alcoholic, none of that would've happened. It's like I passed on my weaknesses to her or something."

"Just like your mom and dad, huh?"

"What?" Toby asked in confusion.

"Well, they must have been rotten parents for you to have turned out that way," Chris said reasonably.

"No, Chris, my parents were... fuck you," Toby said as understanding dawned.

Chris smiled. "Toby, you're a good father. Just like your dad was. Holly doesn't blame you for what's happened to her. See, I could do that, blame my folks, because they were rotten parents. It'd be easy to hold them responsible for the things I did. I'm the one who did it. But I got a second chance. I got to have a real life , to be happy. I've got you, I've got kids, for Chrissake! And that's what I want for Holly. Another chance."

"Chris, how is she?"

"She's scared."

Toby let out the breath he was holding. "So am I. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go get our little girl and bring her home."

"Then what?"

"I want her to stay in school, and graduate. And then, we'll look after the baby while she goes to college."

"You've got this all figured out, don't you? You know it's not easy, looking after a baby. I'm not very good at it. With Holly and Gary, it was mostly Gen. And I was in prison when Harry was a baby."

"I can learn. I'll read books."

"You know you'll have to change diapers, right?" Toby asked with a grin, and Chris knew he'd obtained his goal.

"Toby, baby, after all we've seen in our lives, a little baby shit is not going to faze us," Chris said with a laugh.

"I guess not. I'll go talk to Holly tomorrow. Is she at Aaron's?"

Chris shook his head. "At Bonnie's."

"Okay, good. Let's go to sleep, Chris."

"You know," Chris said, "if I had known I could just talk you into this, I wouldn't have bothered with dinner, a bath and sex."

Toby looked at Chris, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, not dinner and a bath."

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is for Adriana, and Hanako, sorry, not Road Work, but look, sex! Unbeta'd. 
> 
> First Published: August 19, 2004


End file.
